Transcript:Party Foul
This is the transcript for "Party Foul". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: The Party Section. The stuffed animals are exiting their limo] Evan Kelly: Hello, stuffed animals! I'm glad that you could make it to my party. Tito Bear: No problem, Evan. Bedtime Bear: What do you have in store for us tonight? Antonio Bear: Yeah. Whatever it is, it could be quite interesting... Evan: You'll all see. Just come inside the Party Section and I'll show you everything. [As Evan and the stuffed animals walk into the Party Section, Master Baby's camper van lands on a road near the Party Section] Almindore: We have reached our destination, your highness. Banana Anderson: I'm glad we have. I can't wait for some good old-fashioned vengeance! Master Baby: Yes, Banana, but be patient. We have to make our arrival unexpected. Something the stuffed animals won't see coming... [Scene: Inside of the Party Section. Evan opens the door for the stuffed animals to show where the party is happening. The stuffed animals walk in to see all of the Stuffedgomery citizens partying] Evan: Welcome to paradise, my buds! Milo Watson: This is amazing! Look at all of the delicious food! Evan: Yes Milo, I made sure that the most exquisite foods were at this party. Antonio: Wow! I'm glad that this was put together! Evan: Thank you, Antonio. Now, who's ready to have some fun? All of the stuffed animals: We are! Evan: Excellent! [Evan walks up to a step stool] Evan: Stuffed animals, Stuffedgomery citizens, welcome to the Greatest Party of All Time! Everyone: *cheers* Evan: Thank you. Thank you very much. Now who wants to party? Everyone: *cheers* Lenny Spaceman: Question? Are there any rules at this party? Evan: Well Lenny, I do have one rule. It's a very important rule that everybody must follow. That rule is that there are no rules! Everyone: *cheers* Evan: Now get out on the dancefloor and have some fun! DJ DJ's going to be playing some beats here tonight! [Davyon walks up to the turntable] Davyon Johnson: Yo yo yo yo you yo! It's DJ DJ in the house! Stuffedgomery, California, make some noise! Everyone: *cheers* Davyon: Thanks, y'all! Now get up and dance to some of my newest tunes! [Davyon revs the turntable and begins playing Hold Me Tight or Don't by Fall Out Boy] Farmer Ferdinand: Woo-hoo! This is a pretty cool party! Osuki: Yes it is. Farmer Ferdinand: I'm sorry, little lady, what's yer name? Osuki: I apologize for my manners. My name is Osuki. What's yours? Farmer Ferdinand: Ferdinand. So like, I'm going to get some of that fruit punch? Osuki: Sounds like a plan for me too. [Suddenly, Osuki notices heavy rope underneath her feet] Osuki: Wha-what's going on? Farmer Ferdinand: Osuki! [Farmer Ferdinand notices heavy rope underneath his feet as well] Farmer Ferdinand: Oh dear! [The heavy rope pulls Farmer Ferdinand and Osuki behind a door; afterwards, a mysterious figure closes said door] Davyon: Yo, like what happened to some of our guests? Evan: That's odd. They were next to the punch bowl. Davyon: Whatever. The show must go on. [Davyon begins playing Am I Wrong by Nico and Vinz] Edgar Abbott: Evan, I don't know what you did but this party is off the chain! Evan: Thanks, Mr. Abbott. Edgar: Please, call me Edgar. Evan: Alright, Edgar. [Just as Edgar walks away, heavy rope pulls him by a door. Evan follows the heavy rope to where it leads and tries pulling him out but the figure pulls Edgar in and closes the door; knocking out Evan face first] Evan: Dang it! My party keeps losing people by the minute! Trent Dugmore: Umm... Evan, what's going on? [Heavy rope pulls Trent into the door] Evan: Trent, no! [Ten batches of heavy rope pull Raul, Cooper, Rob, Roy, Otto, Rachel, Tabitha, Gertrude, Sophie and Cassandra into the door] Evan: No! What is happening? [All of the heavy rope pulls all of the remaining Stuffedgomery citizens to the door; save for Evan and Davyon] Evan: Davyon, did you see that? Davyon: Yo, I did! I better investigate! [Davyon tries to walk but realizes that heavy rope is underneath his feet] Davyon: Oh no. [The heavy rope pulls Davyon into the door] Evan: Oh dear. This is bad, really bad! *turns off radio* This party is currently stopped. Stuffed animals! All of the stuffed animals: Yes? Evan: There's something strange going on at this party. All of the Stuffedgomery citizens disappeared after being pulled into a mysterious door by heavy rope held by an unknown figure. Bedtime Bear: We have to put a stop to this! [Scene: The door that the Stuffedgomery citizens were pulled into. The stuffed animals see the citizens tied up in heavy rope] Lenny: Hey guys! Bedtime Bear: Lenny? Lenny: I'm not the only one stuck here. All of the citizens are. Could you try to untie us sometime later? Bedtime Bear: Yeah. I'll do it as soon as I find out who tied you up in all of these batches of heavy rope! [The stuffed animals continue walking until they find a hooded figure] Bedtime Bear: There's the culprit! [The stuffed animals run until they reach the culprit and pull off its hood, revealing it to be Layla] All of the stuffed animals: Layla? Layla Esposito: Stuffed animals? Bedtime Bear: Why'd you lock all of those innocent citizens in heavy rope here? Layla: It was like what I needed to do. My daddy put me on this duty! No poor people allowed. Bedtime Bear: Half of the citizens are incredibly wealthy! Layla: Well yeah like whatever! I don't care if they're really rich or dirt poor. They are ending up here because I always get what I want! Bedtime Bear: Layla Deonna Esposito, Evan started this party for a reason! For all of the Stuffedgomery citizens and stuffed animals to live in harmony together! Layla: Look, I really don't care about different species in harmony as one. Might I remind you, your first cousin once removed welcomed a half-human/half-bear hybrid into this world by marrying a human. Don't even get me started on the first hybrid in your family! Bedtime Bear: That's not the point, Layla. How do you exactly know about all of that? Layla: As it would turn out, all of the records for each family in Stuffedgomery plus beyond this place, even on foreign planets is here. That's how I know! Bedtime Bear: The point of the matter is, you have to free all of the citizens here or else the party won't go on. Layla: No. [Layla uses heavy rope to pull the rest of the stuffed animals save for Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio to where the Stuffedgomery citizens are; afterwards, she begins to walk away] Bedtime Bear: That's it, you blonde witch! You are going to end this disharmony right now! Layla: Bedtime Bear, I don't listen to you. If you haven't noticed, I'm rich. My hair is fabulous, my jacket is fabulous, my dress is fabulous, *pulls up her dress to reveal that she is wearing pink panties* my panties are fabulous! Bedtime Bear: Are those pink panties? Layla: Yes and I look hot wearing them on my sweet butt! I'm the only person who can pull off wearing pink! [Layla pulls down her dress to hide her pink panties] Bedtime Bear: Anyways, you need to let all of them go. Layla: Not listening. [Layla begins to walk away again. Suddenly, the ceiling above her caves in and Master Baby is on top of the rubble] Master Baby: Bedtime Bear! Bedtime Bear: M.B.?! I am done hiding from you. This ends right now! [Almindore and Banana pounce on Tito and Antonio. Moments after, Almindore delivers a superkick to Antonio and Banana hits Tito with a chokeslam; afterwards, Almindore and Banana hit Tito with a hammerlock lariat/spinning heel kick combination. After doing so, they put Tito and Antonio into the camper van which was parked behind them and grab all of the stuffed animals trapped in heavy rope in there as well] Bedtime Bear: What's happening? [Bedtime Bear turns around, only to run into a clothesline by Master Baby. Once done, Master Baby hits Bedtime Bear with a vertical suplex powerslam and puts him in the camper van and Almindore and Banana close the trunk door not long after. Master Baby, Almindore and Banana hop in the camper van and look to set off afterwards] Banana: Yes, this is perfect! Almindore: Let's head back to Sydney, your highness! Master Baby: On it! [Master Baby revs the engine and starts the vehicle, the camper van drives out of the room and on the road for a short time; as it begins to fly in the sky, the room in the Party Section explodes with a blast of light] [As the blast clears, Master Baby walks into the room] Almindore: Umm... your highness? [Almindore and Banana follow Master Baby] [Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio open the trunk door and walk out] Bedtime Bear: So, are we still fighting or...? [Bedtime Bear, Tito and Antonio arrive in the room, walking behind Master Baby, Almindore and Banana] Master Baby: *picks up file* I remember this file. Almindore: Good to know, your highness. Master Baby: *opens up file; the first things on the paper show a picture of Master Baby as a baby with the name Reginald McKee close to it* No. This can't be! Almindore: This isn't possible, your highness! Banana: Yeah, you're Master Baby! Layla: *o.s.* It's not impossible. [Camera zooms in on a battered and bruised Layla] Layla: I know everything about you, Reginald. Almindore: I beg your pardon, this is Master Baby, one of the top alumni of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths! Master Baby: No, Almindore. My name is Reginald or at least it was, a long time ago. Antonio: Can anyone fill me in on what's going on? Tito: I understand what Layla means. Bedtime Bear: As do I. Layla: Oh, it's such a pity that you don't know, because he's King Riginalbd's brother! Antonio: King Riginalbd? He's the king of Tastromea, which would mean that he's royalty. Layla: Not just that, polar bear. Master Baby, or rather Reginald is King Riginalbd's older brother, making him the heir to Tastromea! [Layla walks away] Master Baby: I was the heir to Tastromea this whole time? Almindore: Umm... your highness? Master Baby: You're going to pay for never letting me know this information! Almindore, Banana, take down Bedtime Bear's brothers! I'm going to end this once and for all and once I'm done killing him in Sydney, I'll take back my throne! [Almindore and Banana go to attack Tito and Antonio while Master Baby nails Bedtime Bear with a running single leg high knee] Master Baby: It's time to finish this off! [Master Baby picks up Bedtime Bear so that he can hit him with a vertical suplex powerslam but Bedtime Bear knocks him down with a few kicks and knocks him down with a running bicycle kick] Bedtime Bear: Bet you weren't expecting that, M.B.! Master Baby: Bring on the fight, Bedtime Bear! No matter what you do, you can't defeat me! Vengeance will be mine! [Elsewhere in the room, Tito, Antonio, Almindore and Banana are about to engage in their third battle] Banana: It's time to please Master Baby. Almindore: It will be my pleasure. Tito: Bring it on. Antonio: This is going to be great! [Almindore and Banana go to attack Tito and Antonio but they counter as Tito hits Almindore with a running enzuigiri while Antonio hits Banana with a belly-to-belly suplex. Afterwards, Tito and Antonio hit Almindore with a tiger buster/reverse STO combination and after they are done with that, Tito and Antonio hit Banana with a running single leg dropkick/legsweep combination. Moments after, Almindore and Banana reach their feet] Almindore: You think a combination can keep me down? Banana: You're going to have to try harder than a double-team maneuver! Tito: Alright. Let's continue this battle then. Antonio: Sounds like a great idea! [Almindore and Banana attempt a second attack on Tito and Antonio but they are able to counter as Tito hits Almindore with a leaping reverse STO and Antonio hits Banana with a full nelson slam. Afterwards, Tito and Antonio hit Almindore with a flapjack/double knee facebreaker combination to knock him out and not long after, Tito and Antonio hit Banana with an uppercut to the back of the head/swinging neckbreaker combination to knock him down] Antonio: That was some amazing fighting. Tito: Indeed. Now we're down to Bedtime Bear and Master Baby. Antonio: B.B. vs. M.B. if you may. Tito: Of course. Antonio: We should free the remaining stuffed animals. Tito: Good idea. [Scene: Elsewhere in the room, Bedtime Bear and Master Baby continue to fight one another] Bedtime Bear: Time to end the fight right now! [Bedtime Bear attempts to hit Master Baby with a modified lifting reverse STO but Master Baby counters by kicking him in the back of the head and nailing him with a spin kick] Master Baby: Your endgame comes now, Beebs! [Master Baby goes to hit Bedtime Bear with a vertical suplex powerslam but Bedtime Bear counters by kicking him in the face and turning it into a belly-to-back suplex. Afterwards, Master Baby tries to attack Bedtime Bear but he counters by hitting him with a pop-up knockout punch to knock him down] Bedtime Bear: Bedtime Bear: 4, Master Baby: 0. [Tito and Antonio walk in after having freed the stuffed animals by taking off the heavy rope attached to them] Tito: B.B., we've freed the rest of the stuffed animals! Antonio: Yeah. Bedtime Bear: Good. All that's left is the humans. [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana reach their feet] Master Baby: Tick-tock, Bedtime Bear. Soon your perfect little world is coming to an end when my new life begins. I'll soon have my revenge on you and then I'll take back what's rightfully mine: Tastromea! [Master Baby, Almindore and Banana hop in the camper van; after revving the engine, he starts the vehicle and the camper van drives on the road for a short time and then flies into the sky, leaving Stuffedgomery] Bedtime Bear: I suppose that we'll be seeing more of M.B. sooner or later. Until then, let's release the citizens. When he comes back again, he'll just suffer a fifth loss. [Bedtime Bear, Tito, Antonio and the rest of the stuffed animals walk until they reach the citizens tied up in heavy rope where they free them by untying it all; afterwards, they walk out of the room to the Party Section's main setting] Evan: Hello, guys! I see you've freed the citizens! Bedtime Bear: We sure did. Tito: I apologize if it took us a while, we got a little carried away because Master Baby and his cohorts showed up. Evan: You mean that pesky toy toddler who I saw at the Stuffedgomery Beach? Antonio: Exactly. Milo: So, will you still have the party? Evan: I think the citizens have had a party that they'd never forget. As for my standard party, it's a bit too late now. Tito: Yeah. It's time to go back to the headquarters. [Scene: Outside of the Party Section. The stuffed animals, Evan and the rest of the Stuffedgomery citizens are walking out] Evan: Here we are. Thanks for coming, although it wasn't much of a party. Tito: No problem. Me and my stuffed animal amigos all enjoyed it, didn't we? The rest of the stuffed animals: Of course! Evan: Well goodbye then! All of the stuffed animals: Goodbye! [The stuffed animals' limo leaves the Party Section to head back to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters] Antonio: So, Master Baby was the heir to Tastromea this whole time? Milo: I never would have guessed that! Tito: Indeed he is. Bedtime Bear: Unfortunately, he wouldn't exactly be a good leader which means we need to stop him as soon as possible. [Scene: Sydney. Master Baby's camper van is landing on a road] [Master Baby opens the door and he, Almindore and Banana exit the vehicle] Banana: Wow, that was really close to defeating that fluffed fool! Almindore: Exactly. Your combat abilities just keep on getting better and better, Master Baby. Master Baby: That's not my name. Almindore: I'm sorry? [Master Baby turns around] Master Baby: My name is Reginald McKee. [Almindore and Banana stare in terror at Master Baby as the episode ends] Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts